


The Avengers are Weird

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony and Thor are to invested with Clint's sex life, Steve is a wreck and Natasha knows how to do the Vulcan Neck Pinch. <br/>Or as I've taken to call it The Hell Brain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers are Weird

"Oh my god YOU HAD SEX." Stark yells and runs at Clint who looks like a deer caught in a headlight. 

"How'd you--" Clint begins but then realises his mistake "I have not." but the mistake had already been made and once you have made a mistake such as walking into The Avengers common room with at least two hickeys on your neck, there is no going back.

"WHAT'S THIS OF THE SEXUAL DESIRE!" Thor booms eyes bright and he's either drunk or being Thor you can never really tell. 

"Katniss has had sex with somebody." Stark says as Rogers walks in and looks at Stark before amost breaking down in tears. 

"I'm so sorry I misjudged you." Rogers says, tears in his eyes and starts walking towards Stark arms open. 

"Unless you're about to kiss me do not take another step." Stark instructs and Rogers takes a second before contuining on his war path. 

"NO FEELING GOD NO!" Stark shierks and runs out as Rogers chases after him arms still wide open. 

"I AM GLAD SHIELD BROTHER THAT YOU HAVE ,AS MY DARCY EXPLAINS, BEEN LAID!" Thor says going in for a hug and Clint takes a few steps back eyes wide as Coulson wakes out at the same moment that Stark walks back in before stopping and looking at Coulson 

"OH MY GOD YOU HAD SEX TOO!" Stark says before looking back at Clint "OH MY GOD BRAIN BLEACH GOD. Wait Rogers no don't--" Stark says as Rogers finally catches up to him and hugs him sobbing 

"I've broken at least 12 punching bags. I'M SO SORRY!"at this moment Natasha walks in and does her Vulcan Neck Pinch and takes out Stark and Rogers. 

"What?" She says eyebrows raised as Clint and Coulson look at her. 

"The fuck is going on?" Clint says looking at Coulson who just shrugs 

"What to make out?" 

"No-Hell yeah."

* * *

As this goes on inside Stark Tower Loki is standing outside before turning to look at the reader.

"Loki'd"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...that happened.   
> Help is appreciated.   
> DFTBA


End file.
